Breathless
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Threesome-ish. JamesRemusSirius. Warning: rated M!: It was supposed to be a one-time only thing. And James knows it shouldn’t, but the sight of his two best friends completely naked and sweating always leaves him breathless.


**Breathless.**

**Summary: It was supposed to be a one-time only thing. And James knows it shouldn't, but the sight of his two best friends completely naked and sweating always leaves him breathless.**

**AN: This is for remuslives23 I'm sorry... I messed it up pretty badly :( It's kinda also for SlytherinMax though :D Since we both agreed there's not enough JamesRemusSirius out there... ah well, 't is weird shit! Ye be warned!**

**This is something completely crazy and please don't ask me how I got here... I have no clue. Don't shoot the writer—she's not as fucked-up as it looks by this fic...**

**WARNING: Boy-love. What could be considered a threesome. Very graphic boy-love. Boy-love. Oh, and it's very graphic. Goddammit, you've been warned! Fear this fic... it's rather graphic.**

When James walked up the stairs he had no idea what he was getting himself into. He had no clue as to what would happen. He just needed to talk to Sirius—that's all. When he walked over to the bed, he didn't realise that there were people shuffling around, nor did he comprehend the meaning of the shut curtains, on such a sunny evening. He just pulled them apart, to become completely shocked and enticed by the view.

Remus face turned in surprise at the sound of the curtains moving, and he gasped—not to mention that he was on his knees, body facing Sirius' and completely naked. Sirius wrapped his hands around his boyfriend securely at the sight of James—he still had his boxers on.

"Wauw, nice ass Remus." James joked—but did he really?

Sirius growled and Remus' eyes widened.

"Okay, that's it Potter! I had it with you and the lurking at my boyfriend all the time," Sirius' eyes narrowed and he outstretched his arm, pulling a confused James onto the bed. "I'll let you have one go at him, but I swear—after that you have to stop lusting over him!"

James spluttered, half meaning to say he had no idea what Sirius was talking about, but he couldn't quite cut it. Sirius was sort of right—Remus was really beautiful, and James did tend to stare at the boy.

"Wait, Sirius!" Remus protested, and crawled around his boyfriend, hiding behind his back since he was still naked. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Well, you think he's cute, right?" Sirius set to work on James buttons, and James really wanted to stop those hands from wandering over his skin—but he just couldn't. "And I'm sick of him giving so feral looks over dinner, so we're fixing this."

"Hey wait," James protested, but Sirius was already making work of his pants. "I don't give him feral looks!"

"And you can't just share me with your best friend, you bastard!" Remus said, clearly upset with the whole situation.

Sirius stopped undoing James' fly, and turned around—he too had a really nice ass, James had to give him that. He hugged Remus close to his body, and kissed him deeply.

"But it's a one-time only thing—I'm sure it'll actually be quite nice. I'm not sharing you Remmi, you're still all mine—" he motioned at James. "We're just helping out our best friend."

Remus muttered something incoherently—probably swearing at Sirius—and then outstretched a hand and pulled down James' jeans. James was shocked, honestly. How was he supposed to take this? Hell yeah, he wanted to fuck his best friend's boyfriend—but it sounded a bit unethical.

Before he had time to think about it any more, Sirius kissed Remus again, and James was soaring—the kiss was passionate, he could practically feel the heat radiating from it, and he wasn't even part of it! Then Sirius grinned at Remus, and he kissed down his collar bone. James didn't know what he should do now—he'd never actually been with a man before—but he decided that watching was enjoyable too. His cock sprang to life at the sight of the two making out fiercely, and when both their hands moved in union and they started stroking him, he went completely mental.

Sirius' other hand moved up to Remus' face, and during their wild open-mouthed kiss he pushed his finger's inside Remus' mouth, making James' eyes widen even further—his friends were really erotic when they went at it. He watched Remus suck the fingers seductively, never breaking eye-contact with Sirius, and never loosing his rhythm on James' cock. James could see the tent in Sirius' boxers growing as they stared into each other's eyes.

Sirius' hand stopped working on James, and he indicated that James should sit back for a moment—so he did, crawling to the head of the bed, as Remus' hand left him too. He didn't mind, really—his best friends making out were stimulating enough. The other raven-head stopped kissing his boyfriend, and slowly tripled his slick hand down the boy's body, until he reached his ass. James really couldn't believe his luck—he was getting a perfect view of everything, front-row seats if you will. He saw Sirius carefully pulling Remus' cheeks apart, and circle his entrance with one wet finger, making the muscles tense up. It was such an incredible turn-on, James couldn't explain why. His cock twitched happily when Sirius slid his finger in, and he watched enthralled as he continued trusting in and out of Remus. Remus moaned huskily and his head dropped to Sirius' shoulder. Sirius gave James a wink and James sloppily grinned back. He knew Sirius was a bastard when it came to things like this—he was teasing both Remus and him, and he knew it. But James couldn't muster up the strength to complain—the sight was really turning him on, and he was already rock-hard. The part where these were his best friends didn't even bother him anymore. It even made him feel more comfortable.

Soon after Sirius added a second finger, and then a third, preparing his boyfriend in complete silence, save from Remus' additional moans and Sirius and James' hard breathing. When he finally extracted his fingers, he held on to Remus' hips as the boy dropped down onto all fours.

Sirius smiled encouragingly at James—he was running this thing, and James didn't mind. He understood that Sirius was concerned, Remus was his lover, the one he cared for the most. He also knew Sirius wasn't completely comfortable with this, but keeping an eye out helped. So when he raised Remus' head—Remus' eyes all fogged over—and pushed their lips together, other hand pushing back his hips carefully onto James' cock, James understood why he did it. Remus' was his and the boy needed reassurance that Sirius was there, and that he was okay. And after that all coherent thought left James, because Remus was on all fours, sucking off Sirius' mouth and fucking his dick, which was pretty fucking amazing.

"James," Remus' voice was raspy as he separated from Sirius, eyes still on him. Sirius smiled at him, stroking his cheek with his hand, the other still on his hip. "You—you can't come inside." He whispered, and kissed Sirius' lips again.

James nodded, too far gone to speak. The heat was incredible. Remus was so bloody tight, James had never felt this before. Remus' skin against his own, his back arching like that. It was too good.

He moved slowly into his friend—though he really just wanted to pound the boy into the mattress, he didn't think it'd be such a good idea. So he controlled his temper and set a nice, easy rhythm. It was really weird—he felt so extremely lost, though he was so in control at the same thing. It was the most surreal he'd ever felt in his whole life, more surreal than he'd ever feel. But it was perfect.

Sirius watched his best friend fuck his boyfriend, and James inwardly grinned—he knew Sirius was enjoying this, he could tell by the twinkle in his eyes. The bastard loved to watch as Remus got fucked, and he wasn't even hiding it too well. The tent in his boxers grew by the second. And his eyes never left Remus'.

Their movements were in sync, and when Remus suddenly let out a startled sob, James freaked, and stopped moving all together. He was surprised that Sirius wasn't trying to strangle him—since it was obvious he'd done something wrong. On any other occasion, Sirius would nearly kill the people that hurt his precious Moony. Instead Sirius nuzzled the brunette's neck.

"Remus—I'm... sorry." James panted—maybe he got too carried away. He regretted it, because he couldn't see Remus' face, and maybe he'd really hurt him.

"Just—move—faster." Remus moaned and pushed himself back, catching James by surprised.

He looked at Sirius a bit dazed as he thrusted in again, now going faster than before.

"Moony's a horny bastard," Sirius grinned, ruffling said boy's hair as he moaned hoarsely again. "It was a good kind of sob—not the bad kind."

Remus teasingly bit down into Sirius' underwear, and the raven's attention returned to him, grinning down. James went even faster, happy he hadn't hurt his friend, and their hips grinded together over and over again. His moans filled the room, together with Remus' strangled cries every time James hit something inside of him. Sirius sat back against the end of the bed, eyes constantly at Remus. They'd sometimes kiss, and it would only make James move faster.

The feeling was unexplainable—he had never felt this way before. Remus felt so good around him. And the way they moved seemed so natural. The air was thick as they moved harder, skin clasping against each other. Remus' moans came from deep down his throat, a feral rumble as his lips met with Sirius'—and this time they didn't separate. Sirius' hands settled in his hair and sometimes their lips parted, breathing in deeply and then they would resume their kiss. James watched them, feeling they were drawing him closer to the edge. The noises they made—the noises James made—were like magic, Sirius purring and Remus groaning and James moaning—it was a perfect symphony of too many feelings at once. James knew he was close—on the brink, just one more push and he'd...

"Pull out." Sirius grunted, eyes like fire and fixed on James suddenly—and it was a good thing he mentioned it, because James had almost forgotten.

He thrusted in one last time, hard and deep, making Remus moan huskily, and pulled out, coming in spurts on his own chest and Remus' ass. Through half-lidded eyes he realised Remus hadn't come, but he knew Sirius was planning on taking care of that.

"Tsk, tsk," Sirius clasped his tongue as James fell back light-headed in the afterglow of his climax. That had been fucking earth-shaking. "You made such a mess."

Sirius scooped up the come James had left on Remus' shivering body, and reached out his hand to James. James eyed it suspiciously, and then licked it clean—he didn't taste too bad. Remus straightened a bit, skin glistering with sweat and Sirius smiled at the boy, petting his cheek.

"You did good Remmi," he purred softly, and Remus mewled like a kitten—James couldn't help but grin at their funny display of affection. "Come here Love."

He pulled off his black silky boxers, to reveal his own proud, hard, erection. Leaning down to sit on his heels, he pulled Remus on top of him. The brunette grasped the bed-pole to steady his shivering body, and slowly lowered himself down onto Sirius' length, which was slightly bigger than James.

"Hmm, Moony," Sirius purred huskily. "So tight."

Remus' other hand was on Sirius hip and he moaned as Sirius rocked his hips. James watched them, his cock springing to life again at the sight of his best friends fucking. They moved really slow, making Remus' body quiver, and Sirius' breathing become harder and harder. It was really hotter than James could have ever imagined, seeing Sirius slide in and out every time, stretching Remus wider.

But Remus didn't seem to mind at the least—he hung his head back, moaning loudly and gasping Sirius' name, as the raven-head connected their skin and whispered sweet nothings against Remus shoulder. Neither of them lasted too long, both turned on tremendously from Remus' shag with James, and when they came Remus pressed down hard, letting Sirius come deep inside of him. They cried out each other's name at exactly the same time, and their bodies twitched in overwhelming climax.

James sighed and leaned back, eyes still on Remus' bum as Sirius pulled out of him. Some of Sirius' fluids dripped cutely from his ass, but he didn't seem to care as they pushed their oh-so-sticky bodies together. They flopped down next to their friend, and Remus took James' hand, yawning a bit.

"You were good," he whispered, and turned around to burry his head in Sirius' chest. "I love you." He said to the older boy.

Sirius kissed his forehead and murmured an 'I love you too' in his ear, before staring at James. James said up grinning.

"What if I start lusting after you now, heh?" He joked—though he wasn't really. He regretted it, because Sirius laughed.

"I only bottom for Moony, my friend, sorry."

James had a strange feeling in his stomach, but he didn't mention it. He reached over to his jeans, pulling them on, even though he was still sweaty and sticky.

"I was only kidding." He said—he managed to sound believable, or so he himself thought.

He petted Sirius' head in the way he patted Padfoot, and flopped out of bed. It wasn't a good move—his legs felt a bit gooey. But brave as he was, he still didn't turn back, but headed for his own bed instead—it was over now, he had to collect himself and get a grip. You don't lust after your best friends, no matter how hot they are.

"Hey, Jamey!" Sirius called suddenly, and James paused. He knew Sirius was still naked—he was still absolutely drop-dead-gorgeous. Maybe he shouldn't look. "You should bunk with us tonight!"

At this he did turn, planning on laughing with his friend—a joke, that's all it was—but when he turned, Remus had opened his eyes again, and they were making out, sweaty bodies connecting. Both of them were motioning James to come over, calling him with a finger.

James knew he probably shouldn't—it was such a bad thing to do. This could ruin their friendship. Though if that was the case, it was ruined already. So he walked back to the bed.

In the years after, James never regretted it. They weren't an item or anything. But sleeping in his best friend's bed with his best friend's boyfriend and mentioned best friend, had become a habit. Something to look forward to. They slept together when James was depressed, when he was in need of aide, when there was a celebration. It made their bound stronger—James could feel that. They were even more open to each other than they were before, and it was wonderful. Their friendship hadn't broken down, it'd grown stronger.

Of course, nothing much changed. James would sometimes walk in and they'd be going at it—Sirius would glare at him and he'd get the message. It wasn't a frequent thing. It just... happened, every now and them. It wasn't bad—he loved Lilly anyways. And Remus and Sirius loved each other. So it was just meant to be. They left Hogwarts, and the moments stopped. They met on a regular basis—but this wasn't school anymore. They were grown-ups, if James had a problem, he should voice it. Sirius and Remus never mentioned it, and were always there to help James out, to feast with him, anything. They just didn't shag anymore—that was over now. And all in all, James didn't mind.

But sometimes he would be restless, and though he loved Lilly to pieces he knew he needed a Sirius-and-Remus moment—one where the earth was shaking so tremendously much it's more than you can bare but you keep on coming. He knew they didn't feel the same—he understood, in a way, _he_ didn't even feel the same, if that made any sense—but he still felt that their little escapades had only made their bound stronger, it was only a new layer to their rock-hard friendship that was never destroyed—it had brought them closer in ways no one could imagine. Because it seemed like a physical thing—and it mainly was indeed a physical thing—but the spirit and heart and mind that they put on line every time again and again could not be overlooked. They literally thrusted their happiness in James' hands, and it was up to James to make it right. He needed to follow their rules, but the rules weren't meant to teach James his boundaries—they were meant to make sure they never got attached in any way beyond friendship, nothing else could come between them. James was never allowed to come inside Remus—no matter how much Remus seemed to be enjoying himself, Sirius always stared furiously at James when he was almost there. A warning, and James inwardly thanked Sirius for it over and over again. Because he wasn't sure if getting attached to their romance was such a good idea. And every time he came even close to Sirius ass—no matter how much Sirius seemed to love the feeling, Remus growled in a deep angry voice, because Sirius was his and his alone. James understood that. They weren't in love—James couldn't have Remus in the way Sirius did, nor could he have Sirius in the way Remus did. It was a bound that only in mind existed, and to everyone else it would seem like an average boy on boy on boy threesome.

Even though James promised himself not to lose himself, he still did. He would want to be away from Lilly and drink pure rum in a sleazy café—but only to have Sirius' taste on his lips. And sometimes he would dance in the rain—just to get a hint of Remus' scent. He realised he was addicted to them—in ways he couldn't explain to himself. Their friendship had become more then necessary to him—without them there was a hole in his soul, never to be filled again. He didn't like that idea, because he did love Lilly very much. It seemed bad to long for others when he was so in love with her. But he couldn't help it—sex with Lilly was nice, and gave him a nice glowy feeling. Sex with Remus and Sirius was fucking exhilarating, and made him feel as if the world was about to end, over and over and over again.

They were his friends, indeed they were. But damn, there was something about seeing Remus sucking off Sirius, or getting sucked off by Sirius, seeing Sirius fuck Remus, or getting fucked by Remus, that was so unexplainably beautiful and heart-rending, that he never wanted to stop going back.

If he had the chance to redo it—he'd redo it all the same, because he never felt so strongly accepted, and part of something as he did when he slept with his best friends in the same bed—it was the feeling of being so vulnerable, in such a strong moment, that left him absolutely breathless.

**AN: Yes, indeed, I'm insane. You can say it—I don't mind. I know I am. But goddammit, it was necessary!**

**So... well, whatever! To remuslives23 and SlytherinMax (tackles and hugges) Love, Crazy4Moony**


End file.
